


Hold me, I’m tired

by twoheartsx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Can be platonic or romantic, Coffee, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Some mentions of yusaku’s Past, this is just something I thought up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: It’s late; four in the morning to be exact, and Yusaku can’t sleep. He goes to the only person he knows he can count on. Kusanagi.Just a cute fic that can be about best friends or boyfriends.





	Hold me, I’m tired

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve finally started Vrains and I have fallen in love with these two. I hope you guys enjoy it!

It was late. Around four in the morning. The only people out at this time were drunk and stumbling home from the bar. That or on a very early commute. Kusanagi was sleeping on the couch in his van when he was woke by the sound of someone knocking at the door. There was only one person it could be at this hour. Kusanagi slowly got up, stretching as he did. He made his way over to the door and opened it. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and saw Yusaku standing there. He looked tired, but that was nothing new. Kusanagi was very much aware of the fact Yusaku didn’t sleep well at night. He didn’t sleep well in general. He knew why and always did his best to help Yusaku. 

“Can’t sleep?” Kusanagi asked. He already knew the answer to his question though. Yusaku just nodded his head. 

“Did I wake you?” He asked. It was obvious he had. There was no use in lying.

“Yeah, but I’ll be fine.” Kusanagi leaned on the doorframe of his van. He took note to the fact Yusaku didn’t have his duel disk with him. He must have left it at home. Then again, he didn’t really need it since he didn’t come here to duel. Yusaku avoided duels when he could. For him they weren’t just innocent fun games. He’d had drilled into him as a child that dueling meant winning or punishment. Losing was not an option. 

“Can we go get coffee?” Yusaku asked. It wasn’t unusual for him to show up at odd hours and request to go places. One night he’d shown up at almost two in the morning and asked to get pancakes with Kusanagi. In some weird way, Kusanagi enjoyed their little late night runs. That night they’d gotten pancakes and in a rare occasion he made Yusaku smile. 

“Yeah, let me just grab my wallet.” Kusanagi went to turn around when Yusaku grabbed his arm. 

“I’ll treat you this time.” Yusaku tugged at Kusanagi’s sleeve. He wanted to argue that he should pay for it, but the look in Yusaku’s eyes told Kusanagi that would be an argument he wouldn’t win. He sighed and turned around. 

“Fine, just this once.” He stepped aside so Yusaku could climb into the van. Once he was in and had shut the door Kusanagi climbed into the driver’s seat and started it up. Yusaku sat down in the passenger seat, leaning his head on the window. They sat in silence as they drove to the coffee place. It was a small place that was open all day and all night. It also sold pastries as well as coffee. The drive was a short one. Once they reached the little cafe Kusanagi turned the van off. 

“You sure you want some coffee?” He asked, eyeing Yusaku closely. He looked like he might fall asleep at any minute. He sat up straight and nodded his head. 

“I’m sure.” He got up from the seat, opening the door and stepped out. Kusanagi shoved the keys into his pocket and followed Yusaku. They stepped into the small cafe. There was maybe two other customers in there. The two boys went straight for the cashier. 

“Hello, what can I get you two this morning?” The girl was in her early twenties and far too awake for four in the morning. 

“A macchiato iced,” Yusaku said and then turned to Kusanagi. “And whatever he’d like.” 

“An americano please.” Kusanagi watched as the girl typed that into the computer. 

“Will that complete your order?” She asked, pulling the cups out and marking them with the proper initials for each item. 

“I think so.” Kusanagi replied. He wasn’t really hungry and if he could help it Yusaku would be getting some rest before he was even half finished with his drink. He understood why Yusaku hated sleep, which was why he did all he could to make sure he felt safe when he did sleep. He only ever felt safe with people around. 

“Your total is seven dollars.” Yusaku pulled out a ten and handed it to the girl. 

“Keep the change.” He muttered. The girl smiled at this. She punched in the numbers and threw the change left over in a small jar. She then turned on her heels and got to work making the drinks. It didn’t take long for her to finish them and she set them on the counter.

“Have a nice morning.” She said cheerily. Kusanagi grabbed up the drinks and nodded his head. 

“You too.” He handed Yusaku his drink, following close behind the boy. They got back into Kusanagi’s van, taking a seat on the couch. Yusaku took a sip of his coffee, turning his attention to Kusanagi. 

“Would you like to try some?” He asked. Kusanagi grabbed it, taking a sip. He handed his coffee over to Yusaku. Kusanagi watched as Yusaku took a careful sip of the hot drink. He set the cup on the nearby table. 

“I like mine better.” He reached over, grabbing it back from Kusanagi. He took a sip and then set it next to Kusanagi’s. 

“You just like cold drinks better.” Kusanagi reached over, picking up the blanket. He laid back on the couch and looked at Yusaku. “Wanna lay down?” Yusaku lied down on the couch next to Kusanagi. Yusaku closed his eyes as Kusanagi pulled the blanket over them. His fingers running through Yusaku’s hair in a soothing motion. He started to fall asleep to the soft sound of Kusanagi humming while gently rubbing his head. 

Kusanagi smiled, watching as Yusaku slowly fell asleep. Soft breaths escaping him as he got the rest he deserved. Kusanagi started to fall asleep as well, the thought that Yusaku felt safe and was okay put his mind at ease.


End file.
